The Line of Asmodeus
The Line of Asmodeus Asmodai demons are a primary line of demon known for their embracing of demonic nature and the beast. They tend to look non humanoid as they shape themselves into monsters that reflect the beast inside. They specialize in Corpusfigura, destruction magic, and physical enhancement. They are typically in the Diabol and are seen as the spiritual leaders of the faction. Lineage The Asmodai descend from Asmodeus, a barbarian king in life who turned to a full monster once he was a demon, believing the subjugation of humanity and the supremacy of demonkind. Asmodeus scorned Baphomet's campaign to hell as cowardly and scorned those among the disciples who chose to blend in to society and fought as a demon warlord in the Canaanite countryside until he was killed by his clan to free themselves from his power. Their ancient's status is that he's deceased. Internal Structure The Asmodai are organized moreso than other lines in a system based around refuges of learning called Conclaves.In Asmodai Conclaves young Asmodai perfect their arts and crafts and master their clan magick.Conclaves are lead by Elders. There is little variants of the clan but there is one main one. The difference between the modern Asmodai clan, the leaders of the Diabol, and the Old Clan or Basilian Remnant. Members of the Old Clan are usually very old demons, older than the Diabol so around 900 up years of age. These demons are Asmodai who believe in Asmodai supremacy and don't want to work with the Diabol. There is little Old Clan Asmodai left but the few who do live have minor domains in the Tsardom of Volgograd and even in the ruins of the Julian Empire. Reputation The Asmodai are known within the Diabol as the nobility of the Diabol, the artistic and spiritual leaders who have defined the groups ideology and aesthetic. Outside of teh Diabol the Asmodai are known as monstrous and ruthless arrogant creatures of pure bestial passion. They are popularily nicknamed Fiends, Creeps,Serpents, and Beasts. Special Abilities BASIC ABILITIES: Alter Self: the Asmodai can change their height, build, voice, skin tone, and eye colour. Basic Corpusfigura: The Asmodai can craft flesh and bone on a target or on itself. The Eyes of the Serpent: Immobilize someone with your gaze. Bone Strike: Shoot bone out of your body at a target. Drawing Out the Beast: When about to Frenzy send your Beast into another person Warform: The Asmodai in combat can call upon their beast to use flesh and bone binding to shape them into a creature of pure killing capacity. This is known as the “Warform” INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Intermediate Alter Self - The Asmodai can alter their bones, internal organs, create horns out of nail and bone and change every outwardly matter of cosmetic appearance. Body Arsenal - The Asmodai can alter their bones into incredibly sharp weapons that come out of anywhere on their body. Entrail Saraband - Turn your bowels into writhing tendrils Flying Warform - Your warform can now shape wings out of bone and flesh. Intermediate Corpusfigura: The Asmodai can shape forms out of bone and flesh that can aid them in battle. ADVANCED ABILITIES: Advanced Alter Self - The Asmodai can grow heavily taller, grow bone and flesh, alter it's every physical aspect and even use alter self to become heavily beautiful and perfect if it so chooses. Impaler's Fence: Cause a victim's spine to shoot up and down them Reform Body: If high on EP at time of death the Asmodai's energy lingers and rebuilds a physical form. Recreate your body after dying Serpentine Warform: Your warform can now mend itself into a giant snake or a dragon like creature.